For the Love of Mewtwo!
by Crimson Angel Sin
Summary: He wasn't born; he was created. A boy helped him realize that he still deserved a chance at life...but what happens when Giovanni tries to take that away? And who is the strange newcomer who happens to cross his path? What secrets does she hold that both sides desire to know? (Rated M for possible violence)


_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Pokemon franchise. This is purely out of entertainment and to improve my writing skills. So please, please let me know how I am doing!_

_And, yes, I am really into Pokemon right now...dunno why... All my friends are too._

_READ ON!_

* * *

**Chapter 01**

**Caught in a Whirlwind**

The wind stung at her eyes which glistened with tears as they took in the beautiful countryside spread out before them. The chill bite in the morning air caused goosebumps to rise on every inch of exposed pale-white flesh—which was quite a lot considering nothing more than a simple white cotton slip hung loose about her petite frame, the frayed hem dancing just above her knees. Bare toes dug into the soft dewy grass as she stood rooted to the spot she had woken in. The sun had yet to rise, so no warm rays greeted her chilled and soaked body. She had no idea how long she had lain on the cold, wet ground without any form of protection (including a sleeping bag!). But it was long enough that she felt quite sore and fatigued as if from a restless night of little to no sleep.

Although, she could not recall falling asleep in the middle of the woods…near the base of a mountain, no less! Where her house had been, there was now nothing but a beautiful green land filled with mile after mile of forest and hills…not the fields of corn and beans she remembered. THIS was definitely not home…

_"__Where am I?" _she tried to speak aloud, but heard nothing coming out. Her voicebox trembled in her throat as her hands flew to her neck at the shock of not hearing a sound. Attempting to speak again, her voice strained but could not reach past an unusual blockade in her mouth.

What the..?

Was she a mute now? Or was she deaf?

Near to panicking for more than one reason, the young woman spotted a stick out of the corner of her eye. A few feet away stood an enormous boulder. Grabbing the stick up in one hand, she smacked the gray rock jutting out of the mountainside as hard as she could. It made a great big crash, the force of her blow causing the stick to snap in half and fly behind her, barely missing her cheek as it went.

The girl sank to her knees, hands over her ears at the sound still ringing through them. Pain and heat radiated in the palms of her hands from the scrapes and cuts they received from the rough bark of the stick. Her right hand still clung tightly to said twig, knuckles white at the severity of her grip. It didn't even register in her mind. Too many thoughts; too much stuff crowded in her head, spinning this way and that as if in a whirlwind. It hurt. Her skull feeling like it was splitting in two from all the questions and discoveries pushing their way in.

Tears came unbidden to her dark-brown eyes, streaming down her cheeks like tiny rivers before dripping onto the dirt at her knees in complicated patterns. What was happening to her? Where was she? How come she had no voice? Had someone kidnapped her? So many questions but too few answers…

She had to move.

It was only when the sound of a twig snapping nearby that she put that passing thought into immediate action.

She scrambled to her feet, not bothering to wipe the tears from her paling face. The roughness of the wood in her right hand reminded her that she had a weapon. It wasn't much, of course, but it would have to do. With a nervous gulp, the girl tightened her grip around what remained of the stick she had found earlier and brandished the jagged end which had snapped just moments before. Frightened brown eyes glanced around at the foliage and brush around her, wide in anticipation of what dangers may jump out at her. Her bare feet shuffled nervously in the dirt while she circled, little bits of sunlight sifting in through the trees to glisten on her tangled, wild hair as she slipped deeper into the wooded area at her back.

Although she may be more prone to ambush being so close to bushes and the like, the young woman felt much more at ease to be within the safe haven of the trees rather than out in the open fields. At least here, she could use the trees and various boulders strewn about as a form of protection for her back if needed. Though backed into a corner was not her primary intention, it would allow her to focus on only three directions of attack rather than four.

The slightest brush of air at her cheek warned her seconds before a set of jaws closed upon the space where her neck once was. With a silent scream, the young woman just managed to dodge the deadly set of fangs. She felt adrenaline pumping through her system, fueling her speed and agility to such a high degree that the huge cat/leopard thing that had abruptly attacked her out of nowhere failed in its first attempt at a kill. With its advantage of surprise ambush now gone, the beast settled for a slow prowl around its prey. This gave the now-adrenaline-pumped human the chance to scope out her dangerous opponent.

Her eyes widened in disbelief at what she saw, her moment of terror forgotten for a brief second as her brain attempted to register the oversized cat before her. Powerful muscles slid just beneath the shining sand-colored coat of the predator as it circled the tiny clearing, slit-pupiled scarlet eyes narrowing while it opened its mouth wide in a feral snarl, showing off gleaming ivory fangs. Its long, narrow tail jerked back and forth in agitation, conveying its frustration at missing a quick kill. The spherical ruby centered between its eyes glistened in the sun as if to say that it was, indeed, very real as was the danger its owner posed to her life.

The thick, sickly-sweet scent of fear clogged the air, making her stomach twist and turn and threaten to empty its contents. Her hands shook so much that she could barely keep her grip on the makeshift weapon held weakly up in front of her. Desperation to keep the Persian at bay through whatever means necessary forced her to hang onto the stick, even as the rough wood cut deep into the delicate skin of her palms. Wide brown eyes flashed golden in and out of the sunlight as the pair circled, each watching for the other to make a mistake—whether it be a misstep or glance away. Yet fatigue was fast approaching the young woman even with the passing of only a handful of minutes. The stress of suddenly being tossed into a foreign environment coupled with the fact that she had an endless amount of questions yet no one to even ask were fast taking a toll on her mind and body. Even her emotions were running rampant, soaring one second until she felt ready to explode from the intensity of them, and then suddenly dropping into a nearly-nonexistent state where she felt too numb to even care about holding off the inevitable…

It didn't help that the Persian kept eyeing her hungrily, licking its chops every chance it got as if knowing that it was a viable tactic to wear down this frail and helpless human girl…

One stray pebble was all it took. One little rock that she happened to step on at the wrong place in her heel and she lost her balance. With a wild flail of her arms, she was able to prevent herself from falling flat on her butt…but it was enough. Just enough for the wild Persian to jump into action.

A flurry of tan fur and gnashing teeth was on her in an instant. A heavy weight shoved her to the ground, knocking the breath out of her which left her dazed and confused, but instinct saved her from an immediate death. She fought to keep his deadly set of claws and fangs from her neck and abdomen—the most-vital places to be hit. Luckily for her, she had never released her death grip on her stick. Her muscles strained with the effort to dislodge her pinned right arm—the one holding the makeshift dagger. One of the Persian's hind legs had it secured to the dirt of the forest floor. An unbearable heat began to fill her lungs and chest, making its way over her cheeks and the rest of her face. In the back of her mind, the human female knew it to be the fires of distress. Instead of falling prey to its intense flames, she used it to fuel her need to escape. Her lungs ached for oxygen, the weight of this jungle cat forcing only so much air into her flailing body. Again, she pulled with all her might at her restricted limb, using her other hand to hold off the snapping jaws. All she could do was thrash her head and upper torso around to escape the furious swipes from its claws as best she could. Stings at her shoulders and cheeks told her that she hadn't evaded them all, however.

As the Persian leaned over to her left, trying to escape the hold she had on its throat, the pressure let up on her right arm. Not taking a second to spare, the girl yanked her arm free, her fingers still clinging tightly to her weapon. With all the strength she could muster—a strength backed by humanity's instinctual drive to survive—she rammed the jagged end into the cat's upper shoulder—the only spot she could reach.

The shock of its own prey attacking it had the Persian backing off suddenly. As soon as the weight disappeared, the young woman took the opportunity to use her newfound strength…and put all of it into the muscles of her legs as she sprinted off into the trees… Even the Persian—who had lived in these woods all its life—could not keep up; its start too late and its four legs were no match in dodging the trees as well as the two-legged creature weaving in and out of them as if she was born and raised there.

In an instant, the young human woman vanished into the deepest, darkest heart of the forest…


End file.
